When Someone Loved Me
by vodka with maple
Summary: 6 moments in the relationship between Brazil and Portugal. Inspired by the Toy Story song "Cuando Alguien me Amaba." One Shot.


**When Someone Loved Me**

6 moments in the relationship between Brazil and Portugal. Inspired by the Toy Story song "Cuando Alguien me Amaba." One Shot.

 _When someone loved me I felt so happy_

 _the moments that we spent I remember them well_

 _always in his grief I his tears dried_

 _his joy shared also when he loved me_

A little more than 15 months ago I became a father, it was during 1500 when I reached the shores of this new territory and I saw a small boy watching me from a distance above a tree, I wanted to lower it from there because I assumed that it was going to fall, but the boy did not understand me, he seemed nervous.

I grabbed a fruit to gain her confidence, which I thought I would achieve but I realized that I could not get down without help, so I just had to climb that tree to save it.

I do not know how to get to the top, but all I thought was to put it on the floor Was he the only one who lived there? Apparently I have less work to do than my brother (just a little) older.

He was not very dressed, so I gave him my jacket.

We sat on the coast for a long time, he looked at me and tried to touch my face with one of his little hands. How old were you? 2 or 3? Because he is alone?

I got him on my knee and started to touch my face, so I started tickling his tummy, his laughter was so sweet, I realized we were not so different, we were two lonely souls, we had a similar skin tone, I was whiter but not by much, our hair was the same, capable we were destined to meet.

I shared with him cod, before I removed all the thorns, I grabbed several fruits that I found, I washed them with water and I did something similar to a salad, if France saw this dish he would be disappointed to have me as a cousin, but we had to eat, so is this rare mixture, he seemed to enjoy it.

\- basil basil - he said suddenly, he did not understand What was basil? His name was basil? I saw that it pointed to the tree. That's what it was called?

\- Your basil I Portugal - I said and I began to teach him Portuguese.

The last day I had left in Brazil, that was his name although Luciano baptized him, I said goodbye to him, I did not want him to leave, and I did not want to leave, but I promised him I would come back in a few months and I would take him with me, I left him a flag of the Empire, so that it does not surprise me.

And here I was, 15 months ago I was treading Brazil for the first time, seven months later I left it and here I was again, to take Luciano with me and leave many of my men in the annexation of Brazil to our territory, but it was different, there was cut trees, mutilated bodies, seek my son with despair.

This had to be the work of my Iberian brother, the wretch does not forgive me for taking away territory in Africa.

After half an hour searching, burying corpses I found and begging God that this will not be prolonged I found him, he was under a tree, with the flag on his shoulders, half asleep.

I got closer to him little by little, I did not know if Spain found him or not, I saw that he still had the flag, but that did not mean he would remember me, I hoped so, because I already imagined a life next to my son looking for many brothers, because cousins have a large amount from Spain, but I also want a loving, loving family, just as Grandpa Roma gave us all, I wanted something like that.

When I was standing in front of him, I raise his head, I assimilate who he was, he stopped and went to my arms.

\- I missed you very much Papai - it was the first time he called me that, before it was "Mr. Portugal", "Joao" but it was also the first time I felt unconditional love.

 _From station to station between the two there was union_

 _And nothing more than we should be_

 _And if I was alone, I used to accompany him_

 _That's how he loved me_

After that I took him with the kings, they baptized him, and they named him the eternal representative of Brazil, and they gave me his tutelage, officially Luciano was my son.

For a while we were alone, we went to India, original place where my brother had to travel, I told the kings that I doubted that the Hindu cities were faithful to us, beyond two, which became Luciano's friend, although I did not like that he approached them a lot, maybe he ended up preferring them and forgetting me, even though he was too young to know what abandonment is, and besides he would never do that to me.

We also went to Persia, although there was something that I did not mention to Luciano, nor to the kings, I already had a son, it is more, two daughters, named Maria and Anisia, and two children, twins, Joao jr and Vicente , the whole kingdom only thought that we would colonize sectors of Africa like Cape Verde, Mozambique and Sao Tome and Principe, but there I found my first children, very similar to Luciano, and it was time that everyone knew.

The present and made connection instantly, they understood that he was her younger brother, so they began to teach Portuguese better, and I think Maria, being the oldest, also realized that she had a certain preference for Luciano, but he did not say anything to me.

I had five children, and I wanted more, the six of us visited many places in the world, but not all of them found someone to adapt to, so we only took land for the empire.

Luciano was very curious, and although the girls slept together in one cabin, and the three children in another, Brazil always came to sleep with me at the beach at three or four in the morning, and in one of those times I wonder: " How did you find my brothers? ", To be so small to very good questions.

\- I found Maria alone, there was no one living on the island besides her, and I could not leave her alone, I do not know how I got to Cape Verde, I named her by the Virgin Mary. Then Joao Jr and Vicente I found them 8 years later, they were trying to get to Sao Tome, where Joao Jr was so I grabbed Vicente and swam with him on my back, I wanted to take them home, but his mother did not even want to see them, so I took them with me, their names were those since the name Vicente liked me and Joao JR because he was the first son I had. Anisia is a case apart, she saw that I arrived on the shores of Mozambique tired, and I thought I was going to bring food or something similar, but the only thing I could do was hit myself with a stick, then I realized that I was lost, and it was instinct for survival and then you came, two years later. - I answered them, and I saw that he fell asleep, so I began to rock the amaca.

Our family began to grow, in 1553, when China gave me the rights and the tutelage of Macao, a girl very different from the rest of my children, so I call her Feng.

In 1575, during the exploration of Angola, Luciano and Vicente found a girl very similar to Anisia, she was hurt, and it was noticeable that she had not eaten in several days, so Addana added to our family.

Tania and Celeste were the last to join our family, in a period of two years, while Tania had a resemblance to Maria and Vicente, Celeste was very similar to Feng.

We were a family, the nine, together forever, my biggest dream was fulfilled.

 _Time passed, I am the same and little by little I forgot_

 _I only stayed but I hope to still hear his voice saying I love you_

It was September 7, 1822, the day that everything changed at home and in my life, we were talking to Luciano about the independence of his cousins, in a moment everything was dismantled.

\- Antonio is destroyed, most of his children turned their backs, they all fought together against him, it was impossible for him to win - I told him about the situation of his uncle Spain, since he had told me how Argentina felt when achieving independence.

\- Father, there is something important that you deserve to know - in my mind I imagined anything, except what was coming.

\- Tell me son, I will always be here for you, do not be afraid to tell me.

\- I want independence, I want to be free like Argentina, Paraguay, like my cousins - my world fell apart, he who was always there for me, he who thought he would never abandon me wanted to go away from me.

\- why? Do you want more freedom? I can consider a separate Kingdom within the Empire, whatever you want, but do not go - I begged, apparently very strong since the rest of my children and their brothers appeared in the room.

\- It's not that, I want to handle myself, I want to be able to visit my cousins and / or uncles without their permission, to know other countries - with each word was a dagger in my heart, his brothers were stunned, Luciano was abandoning us.

I did not see the moment when he got up from my side, Tania was asking him to think again, Joao Jr and Vicente blocked the door, Maria and Asinia grabbed him by both arms, Feng and Celeste tried to calm me down and Addana was looking for a solution that did not conclude with the separation of Brazil.

Luciano safo of the grip of his older sisters, climbed the stairs to find their things, Luciano was leaving us and we were not doing anything effective to avoid it.

I only heard murmurs from my daughters, my two sons had run from the door when they saw that Luciano came with a backpack and the flag of the Empire, which gave him the only day we parted.

Almost unison, my remaining seven children asked him not to leave us, that he would give him as much freedom as he wanted but he would not leave, he just answered:

\- When you want your independence I will be there for you, then you will understand.

Before I opened the door I grabbed him by the wrists and whispered: "Do not leave me Luciano, you are my greatest pride, I could not live without you".

\- Independência ou Morte - he answered me, and went out that door.

I felt my legs hit the ground, he was gone, my children gathered around me, I do not know when we started to cry, but there we were, we had let the separation begin, it had gone Brazil, our Brazil, my Basil.

 _Forgotten was when he found me, he held me as before_

 _Again he smiled at me, because he loved me, if he loved me_

It rained in Luanda, it was the night of November 10, 1975, I had lost almost all my children in little more than a year, it was missing minutes for November 11, I was looking for Addana, I only had her and Feng.

After Luciano left us we were not the same as before, although he kept coming home sometimes, he never stayed to sleep, he only came for a couple of hours.

In 1961 my children started a war against me, to obtain their independence, I fought, I only had them, but I lost, one by one they left me, and that weakened me, my people no longer trusted me, they started a revolution , and they told me that I had to fight until my last breath.

It was me, against my children, plus Cuba and the Soviet Union.

First it was Tania, in 1974, I won the battle, I cried when I had to leave her in Bissau, I told her I loved her, everything I could not say to Luciano.

My little girl with wild curls Anisia followed me, she had orders to kill me, but she did not, I just got up from the floor and let myself go, I could not go back to tell her how precious she was.

On July 5 I returned to Cape Verde my eldest daughter, she did not fight in the war, although she supported her brothers and sisters, she already knew what it was, before leaving her alone again like that day I found her I admired her I had him, thanked him for staying true to me for so many years.

A week later I lost my twins, both had rifles pointing at me, but they did not shoot, like Anisia released me, but before they hugged me, they told me they could not have a better father than me, I told them they were the best children I had, although I lied a little, they knew it.

I saw Luciano in every fight, he was there, giving military help to his family, more than once I wanted to get close to tell him everything that means to me, but never encourage me.

and here I was, looking for my daughter, I only have her, Feng and Celeste, although I know that Celeste also wants independence, only Feng is loyal to me, even in the worst circumstances.

I heard on the radio that all my children are now in Angola, but I just needed to find Addana, to sign a peace treaty or keep it with me, I could not stand all this.

I felt that someone was approaching from behind, and I knew it was her, I heard that she was preparing her AK-47, I just knelt down, I had gone through this before, now it would not be different, I saw the time, they were already 00:13, it was 11 of November.

I only heard a shout from a familiar voice and many steps, as from several people, the voice was Luciano's.

\- ADDANA DO NOT DO IT, IT'S PAPAI.

it was all I heard, then I felt a strong pain in my side, my daughter had shot me, it was night, we were some distance from the city, it was raining, I was going to die in front of my children.

I felt some arms around me, while they placed my head on some legs, and I saw it, it was Brazil, it was there, it began to caress my face, telling me that everything would be fine, Addana knelt by my side and began to ask me Sorry, Vicente tried to make a tourniquet but it was almost useless, my children were with me until my last breath.

Luciano told me that he loved me, that he could not have a better father, that he always tried to be like me, that if he separated it was because he thought it was the best for everyone, he repeated to me many times "Eu te amo" he knew what he said in serious, I wanted to answer him but from my mouth only blood came out, apparently Maria understood what I was trying to do and grabbed my hand and stroked Luciano's face, did the same with each of my children.

I felt very helpless because I was dying in front of my children, but there was nothing I could do.

I was with them, I managed to be with them until the last day of my life, Luciano loved me, smiled at me again, I was in his arms.

Maria held my hand very strong, Vicente tried to reinforce the tourniquet, Joao Jr covered me with rain, Celeste was singing the song that I sang to her when I was afraid, Feng cleaned my mouth and neck with rain water and her favorite handkerchief, Tania was on the other side trying to give me warmth, from that same side Addana was hugging me tightly, and Luciano was on my head, stroking my hair as I did with him.

My final was sad, but I was with my children, I managed to form a great family, my greatest pride is proud of me and now I would have 8 representatives of the Portuguese in the world, I did have a good life.

Antonio always presumed that he had a relationship, and someone who loved him, but I had 8 people who did it.

At 04:37 on November 11, 1975, the Portuguese Empire was declared dead in combat.

 _When someone loved me I was so happy_

 _The moments we spent remember them well_

There were my little ones, burying a box without body, since my body was in the hospital in Lisbon, trying to return me to life, but they were burying the Portuges Empire, besides they did not know if I would return or be a ghost forever.

Listen to their conversation when they were burying me.

\- Why did you do it Addana? neither Anisia nor Joao Jr or Vicente shot him, why are you? - ask Tania.

\- I had to do it, it was the best for Angola - my daughter replied.

\- You left us without a father figure to everyone - Vicente answered.

\- since there was no more Papai, Indonesia attached to Celeste. - Maria said, I had forgotten about that, you hated that damn moment Indonesia.

\- I did not think about the consequences, I just did what they sent me - Addana answered again.

\- they sent us to do the same, and we did not do it - ask Joao Jr.

\- If I could turn back time I would avoid it - said Angola.

\- It's too late to think like that, the damage is already done - answered Luciano.

\- Papai is now connected to millions of cables - Maria responded angrily.

\- and only Luciano can pay the expenses, because we are poor countries or dependent on him yet - Feng answered.

And they moved away from that stone that said:

"Portuguese Empire

August 21, 1415 - November 11, 1975

Ceuta - Luanda

The best father and colonizer.

Killed in combat "

 _When he loved me_

I had woken up, it was all white, and the hospital smell was too strong.

I thought I was alone there until I turned my head a little, sitting there in an uncomfortable chair was Luciano, looking towards the door, waiting for something or someone.

How did I get his attention?

I could not move my arms, my side hurt, but it was more emotional pain to remember that this caused my daughter to physical pain, I could not stand all these cables.

He turned his gaze to me and his eyes opened but could not, slowly approached me, as I did when I met him again after I left, I saw that he had the flag of the Empire in his hand, I touched with one of his hands face to see if it was real, and when he realized that yes, I take off the artificial respirator, I do not think I can do that but good.

\- You're no longer the Portuguese Empire - it was the first thing he told me.

\- And who am I? - ask curious.

\- Your name is now Portuguese Republic, and it seems that it has something to do with socialism or something like that.

\- But I'm still Joao, no?

\- Of course, that and that you are our father did not change.

\- What happened while I was half dead?

\- Angola, Sao Tome and Principe, Mozambique and Guinea Bisssau are communist countries now, so my sisters and brothers are not very happy, besides Asinia and Addana are in civil war, therefore they have a little stress, Celeste now lives with Inonesia, Feng lives more or less here and when he is not here, he is with Maria, and about me, I am here because Brazil suffered a coup d'etat and it is still not safe to return.

I thought he had finished there, I assumed he was going to leave, but before leaving he approached me again, he touched my face with his little hands and said:

\- Your Portugal, I Basil- and he left.

After so many years, everything that happened between us, he still remembers our first conversation, I think in the end...

 _He did love me._

\- - - T H E - - - E N D - - -


End file.
